Rust Devils
The Rust Devils are a faction in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The Rust Devils are a raider gang that appeared in the Commonwealth near the arrival of The Mechanist, and set up their main outpost at the Fort Hagen satellite array. They are led by Ivey and are differentiated from typical raider gangs by their extensive use of robots. The Rust Devils scavenge throughout the Commonwealth for functional robots and parts, which they reprogram and heavily customize; they are used for raids or base defense. Any robots they cannot capture or reprogram are stripped down for either parts to maintain their existing robot cohort, or to build armor for themselves. The Rust Devils are openly hostile to everyone, including other raider gangs; Rust Devils and raiders are seen fighting each other upon the Sole Survivor's arrival to the General Atomics factory. During the quest Headhunting, the Sole Survivor must enter the Rust Devils' base at the Fort Hagen satellite array in order to get to one of the Mechanist's robobrains, Jezebel. Their leader Ivey and numerous Rust Devil raiders and robots are killed, as well as a heavily modified sentry bot named Ahab. Their presence is largely minimal from then on, limited to their robots ambushing caravans and trying to take down random robots across the Commonwealth. Variants Rust Devil members are simply displayed as Rust Devil, but their stats and equipment vary randomly based on the player's level. Legendary Rust Devils simply appear as a Rust Devil with a star beside their name. Rust Devil |level =1 |perception =4 |hp =40 |dr =0 |er =0 |xp =5 |pr =0 |rr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Equipped weapon |attack2 =Melee |items =* Robot armor * Long johns * Pipe gun * Pipe revolver * Wraparound goggles * .38 rounds * Knuckles * Stimpak }} |level =4 |perception =4 |hp =45 |xp =8 |dr =0 |er =0 |pr =0 |rr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Equipped weapon |attack2 =Melee |items =* Robot armor * Road leathers * Pipe gun * Pipe bolt-action * .38 rounds * .308 rounds * Knuckles * Stimpak }} |level =9 |perception =4 |hp =70 |xp =15 |dr =0 |er =0 |pr =0 |rr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Equipped weapon |attack2 =Melee |items =* Robot armor * Raider leathers * Wraparound goggles * Pipe bolt-action * .308 rounds * .38 rounds * Knuckles * Stimpak }} |level =14 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items =* Robot armor * Long johns * Wraparound goggles * Pipe revolver * Double-barrel shotgun * Shotgun shells * .45 rounds }} |level =21 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |aggression =2 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items =* Robot armor * Long johns * Road leathers * Pipe revolver * Fragmentation grenade * Stimpaks * .45 rounds * Combat rifle * Assault rifle * 5.56mm rounds }} |level =30 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items =* Robot armor * Sturdy robot armor * Harness * Long johns * Sentry bot helmet * Wraparound goggles * Assault rifle * Combat rifle * Fragmentation grenade * Stimpaks * .45 rounds * 5.56mm rounds }} |level =39 |perception = |hp = |dt = |dr = |er = |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =? |attack2 =? |items =* Robot armor * Heavy robot armor * Raider leathers * Wraparound goggles * Assault rifle * 5.56mm rounds * Laser gun * Fusion cells }} Notable members * Ivey (leader) * Ahab * Jagger Related quests * Headhunting: The Rust Devils are in possession of Jezebel's head at Fort Hagen satellite array. * Rogue Robot: Rust Devils may be protecting one of the rogue robots. Notes * Rust Devils can be encountered randomly across the Commonwealth fighting against various factions as well as occasionally launching attacks against player settlements. True to their specialization, they seem to have a higher chance of spawning at locations where robots are scripted to be present, like the outside of Cabot House, some of the pre-War military checkpoints scattered across the Commonwealth or player-owned settlements that host automatron companions. * The Rust Devils' robots are a surprisingly reliable source of top-tier ammunition types like Fusion cores or mini nukes. Chances are high at least one robot in any encounter will drop one of those items upon death, regardless of robot type and even without any points invested in the Scrounger perk. * Rust Devils may be a problem for new players or low levels, due to them spawning in at Level 15 - they can become a major threat along with their robots for anyone unaware or ill prepared. * People settling in Starlight Drive In or Red Rocket may want to be cautious of the nearby random spawns as the Rust Devils commonly spawn with their robots and may venture into the settlements. Appearances Rust Devils appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Behind the scenes Rust Devils are a Wasteland tribe who run the bounty-hunting game for Wasteland Weekend. Gallery RustDevils-Fallout4.jpg|Group of Rust Devils Category:Automatron factions es:Diablos del Oxido ja:Rust Devils ru:Ржавые Дьяволы